Three horses, two boys, and then Claire
by Parmamela572
Summary: Oneshot. Claire is determined to get Dean and Cas to admit feelings for each other. So when she gets invited for a camping trip up in the wilderness, so what if she has a few dubious reasons for accepting? It's for their own good afterall. Teenager Camping AU in which all three own horses somehow. Hope you enjoy :) R&R


**So apparently I couldn't work on anything else and I finally found out why. I needed to write some Destiel fluff it would seem. This just came to mind this morning as I was staring at my blank computer screen. In this the three are about 17 or 18 and on a camping trip somewhere in northern Minnesota. Oh and somehow they have horses. I don't know what happened, that just how they wanted it I guess. Anywho, here's the oneshot. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Hey Dean, hurry up!" I shouted as I mounted my quarter horse horse, Onyx.

He came out of the tent, glaring at me slightly and I chuckled. Cas was already mounted on his palomino horse named Destiny. I laughed as Dean's eyes met Cas's and his glare softened considerably. I rolled my eyes as they stared at each other and coughed, getting both of their attention.

"If your done eye-fucking, could you get ready to go?" I said, smiling innocently.

"I was not..." Dean trailed off, turning a bright shade of red as he saddled his mustang, named Smoke after its grey color.

"You were, even Cas hasn't tried to deny it." I added.

Cas rolled his eyes at me and I could hear him mutter something under his breath about 'assbutts'. Dean finished with the straps and mounted Smoke. I saw Cas's eyes go big as he watched Dean's jeans stretched tight and I had to giggle. _When will they admit they have feeling for each other, the world may never know,_ I thought as I gave Onyx a light kick to the side. I took off in a steady trot and I heard Cas and Dean scrambling to follow. I maneuvered Onyx through the trees, until we came to a large meadow where I waited for Dean and Cas to catch up. Once they appeared, I got a brilliant idea.

"You guys want to race to the other end of the meadow?" I asked.

"Hell, yeah! I'll beat you all into the dust!" Dean yelled, his face stretching into a grin.

"You can try, " Cas laughed, "But studies have shown that palomino and quarter horses are faster than your mustang."

"Whatever, I'm still kicking your ass's!" Dean replied.

"That's what you think, Bitch!" I spurred Onyx on, pushing her into a full gallop, leaning forward on the saddle as to decrease the air resistance.

I heard Cas take off after me and in a few seconds we were neck and neck while Dean was still processing that he was last. I thought I heard him yell 'no fair', but I couldn't be sure because I was too focussed on winning. My hair whipped behind me, and I fell into a rhythm, determined on winning the race. I could sense Destiny beside me and I started to pull ahead, if only a few inches. The trees were looming closer by the second and if we didn't start to slow down soon, we would crash into the tree line, but neither Cas or I was willing to give way. I risked a glance back and noticed Dean only a yard behind us, his stead's hoot beats matching my own horses'. I looked forward again and saw a path through the trees that I couldn't have seen before. I flashed Cas a smile and then urged Onyx to head toward the path. He must have seen it too, because Destiny's strides became longer to compensate. The trail was narrow enough so that whoever reached it first would win. I pushed Onyx even farther, then suddenly the tree's closed around us and I slowed Onyx down to a canter, then a trot. Onyx breathing was fast and short as was Destiny's behind me. Once I caught my own breath back, I gave a whoop of victory.

"In your face suckers!" I laughed and even Cas chuckled.

"That wasn't fair! You got a head start!" Dean complained from behind Cas.

"Well, if you weren't so caught up in proclaiming your upcoming victory, you might have noticed us take off." Cas observed, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

I, on the other hand, choked on air, and started laughing. Cas gave me a odd look but I just kept on laughing as Dean's face heated up and he sputtered for something to say.

"You tell him Cas!" I added, nearly out of breath.

Dean glared at me and I managed to stop laughing.

"Come on, let's see where this trail leads." Cas said.

I hadn't realized that I had stopped moving, so I urged Onyx into a fast walk. We walked for a while and once all three horses seemed to have gotten their breath back, went into a trot. As the horses moved at a steady pace beneath us, we chatted about various things. Cas and Dean kept getting into staring contests so I told them to get a room. They both promptly looked away and refused to look at each other for about fifteen minutes. I sighed heavily and continued on, until I heard water against a shoreline.

"There must be a beach ahead, ready for some swimming boys?" I smirked at Dean, who had perked up at the thought of seeing Cas shirtless. Okay, so I didn't really know that, but it was a reasonable guess.

"That's a wonderful idea Claire." Cas said, looking at Dean, who was already looking at Cas.

Another staring contest ensued and I rolled my eyes, exasperated. I reined in Onyx, who was munching on the grass, and started forward. After a few moments I heard Cas follow with Dean. The trail widened enough for two horses to be able to ride next to each other comfortably. Then the trees stuttered off and a small lake came into view. I dismounted a few feet from the water and pulled out a rope that I used to tie Onyx to a sturdy looking branch. I gave her enough lead to drink from the lake, but not go in. I also took off her bridle to allow her to eat and Dean and Cas did the same and then we faced the water. It was clear and you could see the bottom, where a few fish swam. I pulled off my shirt and stuffed in in my bag. Dean and Cas barely glanced at me.

"Come on, the water looks great!"

An idea popped into my head and I grinned slyly, grabbed Cas's arm and pulling him into the water. I shoved him beneath the waves as soon as we were in chest height water. He struggled, overcoming me, but I wasn't done yet. Once he surfaced, laughing, I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, smirking at Dean, who was still at the water's edge. I threw him the shirt and yelled.

"You might want this!"

The shirt landed near him and he glared at me again, and saw me sidle right on up against Cas's _well muscled_ chest. That was the last straw and he tore off his shirt and plunged into the water. Cas looked at me, mirth in his eyes.

"You're as bad as Gabriel. Sometimes I wonder why we invited you along." Cas said.

"You would be lost without me." I replied, laughing. "Let's see how jealous we can make Dean."

Cas responded by wrapping his arms around me, pulling me flush against his chest. I glanced at Dean, who was just reaching us.

"Oh, hello Dean. How nice of you to finally join us." Cas spoke as he winked at me.

And apparently that was all Dean could take before breaking because he ripped me away from Cas just as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Aww, is someone getting jealous?" I teased. I splashed Dean and he leaped at me, shoving me under the waves.

And so ensued the most epic water battle known to man (and women). Castiel joined in at some point and pinned Dean beneath him. I tackled Cas, shoving him under before getting pinned under the water (again) by a grinning Dean. I clawed at his hold, but he was too strong. Cas pulled Dean away, just as I felt like my lungs were going to explode. I gasped for breath as soon I was above the water. The air felt sweet to my burning lungs. As soon as I got my breath back, the war started up again.

Sometime later, we found ourselves on the beach, breathing heavily. Dean had lost his jeans at some point, so all he had on were boxers. Cas was staring at Dean's body. I found the jeans and tossed them into Cas's lap.

"Make sure these make it on Dean." I told him and walked away toward the horses. I missed the mischievous glance Cas gave Dean.

I pulled my shirt over my head and put the bridle back on Onyx. By the time I was done with that, Dean had his jeans on and Cas was mounting Destiny. I hopped on Onyx, after quickly untying her. I let Cas and Dean lead this time as we headed back to the campsite.

Later that day, just after the sun had set, we were all sitting around a crackling fire that stayed the chilly night air. Dean and Cas sat close to each other, almost touching.

"Dean, can we play a game of Truth or Dare?" Cas looked imploringly at Dean.

"Yeah, Dean, can we?" I chimed in, a idea slowly coming to me.

Dean grumbled something to Cas, but I heard a yes somewhere in it. I took that as a yes to the question and clapped my hands.

"Great, let's play. I'll go first." I thought about it for a second then turned to Cas. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Party pooper." I pouted. " Anyways, how about you tell me about your feelings for Dean."

Cas shifted uncomfortably underneath my intense gaze. Dean glared at me, yet again.

"Well, I..." Cas trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Cas doesn't have to answer that if he doesn't want to." Dean put in.

"Aww, Cas, you have a knight in shining armor. And he has to, rules of the game Dean."

"No he do-"

"Dean, it's fine." Cas interrupted. He cleared his throat, not looking at Dean and then moved over to me and whispered in my ear. " I like Dean. A lot. But you already know that. And you didn't say Dean had to hear."

"You sly bastard." I cursed.

Cas just smirked and sent a grin at Dean, who smiled uncertainly back.

"Claire, Truth or Dare?" Cas asked once he was back to his spot, though noticeably closer to Dean.

"Dare." I flashed a grin at Castiel.

"It's your funeral." Cas laughed. "I dare you to give Dean a lap dance."

"Fine." I smirked at Dean.

"I hate you." Dean muttered at me.

"No you don't, you love me." I laughed.

I crawled over to Dean grinning as he groaned.

"Que the music please."

Cas opened up his phone and started playing the song "Crazy Love".

I leaned up against Dean, my eyes alight with humor. I trailed my hands down his chest with feather touches. The song played in the back ground as Cas watched us.

 _I can feel her heart beat from a thousand miles_

 _And the heavens open every time she smiles_

 _And I'm running to her, that's where I belong_

 _I'm running to her like a river's song_

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

I laughed as Dean gave Cas a pleading look as I continued until the song was over. I moved back across the fire and grinned evilly at Dean. Cas was staring at Dean ( _again),_ with lust clearly in his eyes. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, and I could tell he was dreading what I was going to say.

"I dare you to climb the tallest tree here and stay up there for fifteen minutes." Dean's fear of height is well known to everyone who knows him.

He groaned and glared at me. Cas just smiled and urged Dean to get going.

An hour later, the game was still going and it was my turn to call out someone. I turned to Dean. Time to unleash my idea that I'd had earlier.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

I grinned wickedly. "I dare you to kiss Cas."

Dean balked at that and turned a shade of red that I hadn't seen before.

"Come on Dean, Cas is waiting." I added.

I gave Cas a encouraging smile and waited.

Dean fidgeted for a few minutes straight before moving toward Cas. I saw another staring contest begin as blue eyes met green ones. Cas tilted his head slightly, and Dean stopped an inch away and shot me a glance.

"Fine!" I grumbled, turning around and leaving the firelight, but as soon as I was out of view I snuck back and hid behind a tree to watch. Dean closed the distance between him and Cas and I could see Cas return the kiss instantly. Cas moved his hands to Dean's hips and pulled Dean flush against himself. I smirked to myself. They could have easily just had a quick kiss, but it was obvious by the moans that that wasn't the case. After five more minutes of dirty sounds I decided that it was enough and jumped out of my hiding spot, clapping.

"Nice show boys! I loved the ending!"

Dean scrambled off Cas, and both of them turned to glare at me. I just grinned at both of them.

After we all went to bed ( I pretended not to notice that Dean went in Cas's tent), I was almost asleep when I heard Dean and Cas making out, hardly trying to hide it. I groaned and cursed them and tried to go to sleep.


End file.
